Vampires And Trickery
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: I wanted to write something for the new Twilight movie that came out, and I came up with this :D Ouran High School Host Club & Twilight. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it.

A/N. Vampires and the Ouran Host Club :D To celebrate the release of the new Twilight movie, and my addiction to Ouran High School Host Club :D This is a one-shot, set after the anime finishes.

Vampires and Trickery

The host club had gone on a trip to Tamaki's summer house. Unbeknown to Haruhi, they had brought Umehito along. Umehito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic club, and mortal enemy of Tamaki. However, Tamaki had a plan, and needed Umehito's help.

_~flashback~_

'_Nekozawa-sempai, I need your help.' Whispered Tamaki through the magic door that always seemed to appear when Umehito was there. 'We want to scare Haruhi, nothing seems to scare him. We also need practice for a new way to entertain the guests.' Umehito nodded. 'I will help you scare Fujioka-san.' Tamaki beamed excitedly 'Okay, Nekozawa-sempai, are you free to come to my summer home next week?' Umehito nodded and sunk back into the shadow, leaving Tamaki significantly scared. Tamaki had cornered Umehito later that week and explained to him how to get to the summer home. He just said 'I will come.' And sunk into the shadows again. Tamaki shuddered and went back to his host club duties. He smiled. He was looking forward to finally being able to scare Haruhi. He had the perfect plan._

At the summer home, Tamaki had put his plan into action. He went to the chef there and asked him to cook something for dinner that would have lots of salt in it, causing Haruhi to have to get up to get a drink in the middle of the night, when the plan would be put into action. The host club went to the beach during the day, and spent the day playing in the sea and the sand. Honey was especially enjoying himself. Tamaki, however, was excited at the prospect of tonight, and enjoyed himself the most at the beach, his excitement building. The guys went back late, around 7 at night, got changed from their beach clothes and had showers. Tamaki walked into his room and came face to face with Umehito. He jumped a mile. 'S-Sorry, Nekozawa-sempai, you scared me. I'm going to shower and change for dinner. I'll bring you some food afterwards.' Umehito just nodded and Tamaki headed into his en-suite bathroom. He got changed, fingering his outfit for tonight and smiling. He came back out of the bathroom and looked around his room. Umehito was gone, and Tamaki didn't want to know where he had gone. He was probably preparing something for tonight. The host club all sat around the large table. Delicious looking food was set in front of them. They started to eat, and by this point it was 10 at night. The host club all headed off in their various directions to go to bed. All but Haruhi were going to get changed.

10 minutes later Haruhi was tossing and turning. She needed a drink, really bad. 'There must have been too much salt in that meal.' She thought. She headed out of her room, down the corridor towards the kitchen. She heard a scuffle behind her. She turned around but there was nothing there. She began walking, but heard the noise again. She turned around, and this time a blood covered Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards her. She jumped and began running. Everywhere she turned she ran into some other member of the host cub, fangs pointing out of her mouth and covered in blood. She could have sworn she'd passed Umehito Nekozawa somewhere along the way as well. She hadn't seen Tamaki yet, and this worried her the most. She rounded the next corner and came face to face with the man himself. He was not covered in blood, and had no fangs. She skidded to a stop in front of him, and he grabbed hold of her. He said 'Haruhi! Haruhi, it's terrible! Nekozawa-sempai has cursed the host club, and they've turned into vampires! They've killed the staff here! Haruhi, what should we do?!' The host club members started coming towards Haruhi and Tamaki from both ends of the corridors. Tamaki looked down at Haruhi, smiling, showing that he did in fact have fangs. He bent down towards Haruhi's neck. He felt her stiffen underneath him. He couldn't take it anymore, and he snorted. He then broke out in to full on laughter. The others started laughing, the twins were on the floor clutching each other and laughing, and even Kyouya had a smirk on his face. Haruhi looked at all the members of the host club, stony faced. Tamaki gulped to stop his laughter. 'Sorry, Haruhi, but none of us had ever been able to scare you, so we enlisted the help of Nekozawa-sempai to frighten you.' She replied 'Well, it worked, you idiots.' Tamaki laughed again and said 'It was also practice for our next host club dress up for the customers. You know that new film that came out, Twilight?' Haruhi nodded. Tamaki said 'Well, each of us are taking a character from Twilight and dressing up as them. I'm playing Edward, Kyouya is playing Carlisle, Hikaru is playing Jasper, Kaoru is playing Alice, Mori-sempai is playing Emmett, Honey-sempai is playing Rosalie and we've enlisted the help of Renge-kun to play Esme. And you, my dear daughter, are playing Bella.' Haruhi scowled, then laughed. 'Okay, sounds like fun.' She said. Tamaki's face lit up, and he gushed 'Oh, Haruhi! I'm glad you agree! And you'll make just a wonderful Bella! And the customers are always saying how they want to see you dressed as a girl.' Kyouya grabbed Tamaki because he wouldn't shut up, and dragged him off to his room. Tamaki was still talking, but no one was listening to him. The hosts went their separate ways and went back to bed. Umehito went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

The next week they were back at school, and back at the host club. They were all dressed up in their costumes. Tamaki was sat in his throne, Haruhi stood to the left of him. Kyouya stood to his right, with Renge clinging onto his arm. Kaoru and Hikaru stood to the left of Haruhi, arms around each other. Mori stood at the back, Honey on his shoulders. The doors to the 3rd music room opened. 'Welcome to the host club!' the hosts chorused.

A/N. This is my third update today, 4th if you count my story on FictionPress. Wow, I wrote a lot today.


End file.
